Si tu savais ce que je ressentais
by xAkiChan
Summary: One-shot centré sur Makoto .


Si tu savais ,Haru ,ce que j'ai ressenti aux court de ces longues ,longues années .

Quand je t'ai vu pour la première fois ,ce sont tes yeux qui m'ont en premier captivé .Ces yeux ,aussi bleus que l'océan ...Je découvris plus tard ,que ,par un hasard sûrement ,ta passion était l'eau .Nager .C'est d'ailleurs cela qui nous rapprocha .T'en rappelles-tu ? Le club ,où nous étions inscrits tout les deux .Iwatobi Swim Club .Je n'oublierai jamais ce nom ,Haru ...Si tu savais à quel point c'est important pour moi ... Nous nous sommes rapprochés ,grâce à l'eau .Merci à elle .Et petit à petit ,j'ai commencé à ressentir des sentiments -plus fort que de l'amitié- à ton égard .J'apprenais ,pas à pas ,à décrypter chacune des -furtives- émotions sur ton visage .Même le plus petit muscle de ton visage qui bougeait ,je comprenais ce que cela voulais dire .J'apprenais à te connaître ,et tu commençais à t'ouvrir un peu plus à moi .Je ne comprenais pas .Je pensais aimer les filles .Mais ,je n'étais ni gay ni hétéro ,j'aimais simplement ,et de la plus belle des façons .

Je savais que tu n'avait pas les même sentiments plour moi ,seulement ...J'espérais ,j'espérais ,toujours et encore .Comme n'importe quelle personne amoureuse .Chaque moment passé avec toi était une vraie bénédiction .Un miracle ,en quelque sorte .

Et ce jour où Rin s'incrusta ,en quelque sorte ,entre nous en venant dans notre école ,dans notre classe même ,je regrettais profondément .Car je vis parfaitement cette lueur s'allumer dans tes yeux .Une lueur ...D'espoir ? Qu'espérais-tu ,Haru ? Au début ,je savais ,je sentais qu'il t'énervait .Seulement ,petit à petit ,vous vous êtes rapprochés ...Je t'aimais à un point que je n'aurais même pas imaginé possible ,alors j'étais heureux si tu l'étais aussi .Je vous laissais vous rapprocher ,encore et encore ...Et je ne faisais pas attention à moi ;tu étais heureux; c'était tout ce qui m'importait .Et il est parti en Australie -le lendemain du relais que nous vaons gagné avec Nagisa- en t' laissant seul ,triste et perdu .Si tu savais à quel point j'ai regretté de l'avoir laissé s'approcher de toi .Tout fut à recommencer : je devais réapprendre à te connaître ,à te décrypter ,à t'ouvrir peu à peu ...Et toi tu devais réapprendre à ce que je sois à tes cotés à la place de Rin .Tu t'étais encore plus renfermé dans ta bulle après que Rin soit parti ;je mis cette fois non pas quelques mois à te connaître par coeur ,mais quelques années .Tout ça à cause de Rin .Il t'avait abandonné ,t'avait rendu malheureux ...Je vouais une haine féroce au roux .Il t'avait fait _du mal_ ,Haru .Comment aurais-je pu accepter ça ?

Plusieurs années après cela ,je te connaissais mieux que personne .Peut être mieux que toi .J'avais dû tout recommencer , j'avais redoublé d'ardeur cette fois-ci ,ayant grandi ,mes sentiments m'avaient accompagné dans ma croissance .Tu occupais la plus grande place dans mon coeur ,Haru .Et Rin ...

Il a osé .Il a osé revenir à Iwatobi après tout le mal qu'il t'a fait .Quand nous l'avons vu à la piscine ,je lui aurais bien mis mon poing dans la tête ,seulement ...Je devais être le Makoto que je suis devant vous; le Makoto calme ,compréhensif ,qui voit Haru comme un ami .Pas le Makoto qui aime Haru si fort que c'en est presque une drogue .Pas le Makoto prêt à tuer pour protéger celui qu'il aime .Alors je lui parlais tranquillement ,et vous vous ne pensiez qu'à nager ensemble -plus exactement l'un contre l'autre -. Heureusement que la piscine était vide ...Et Rin s'en alla ,te laissant ,une fois de plus ,seul et perdu .

Nous le revimes à l'Académie Samezuka ,en s'infiltrant dans la piscine ...Nous nous baignèrent tous ensemble ,et tous vous sembliez vous amuser .Pas moi ...Je t'observais de loin ,comme j'ai toujours eu l'habitude de le faire quand Rin est présent .Nagisa te bouscula et tu te retrouva collé à Rin ;tu rougis ,l'air gêné.Avant d'effacer immédiatement toute expression de ton visage. Ce visage rouge ,Haru...Tu l'aimais et ça se voyais .Alors je décidais de lui donner une seconde chance .Peut-être réussirait-il à te rendre heureux ;je l'espérais en tout cas ,j'espérais qu'il te rendes heureux ,qu'il fasses ce que je n'ai jamais réussi. Je voulais te voir sourire ,sourire comme tu ne l'a jamais fait ,peut importe si c'est dans les bras d'un autre que moi .

Le jour où nous gagnâmes ce relais -la même équipe qu'il ya a plusieurs années- ,je voyais bien sur ton visage que tu étais vraiment heureux .Tu n'avais d'yeux que pour lui .Venait-il de réussir l'impossible ? Impossible n'est pas impossible pour Rin Matsuoka .

Le jour où vous partirent ensemble en Australie fut à la fois insoutenable et incroyablement heureux pour moi .Tu étais avec celui que tu aimais ,loin de moi ,seul avec lui ...Mais il te rendait heureux -du moins ,je l'espérais- .

Et le jour où nous dûmes nous séparer ... Fut simplement un enfer pour moi .Ne plus te voir chaque jour ?Je ne pouvais pas ...Alors nous avons convenu de nous voir chaque semaine pour discuter ...

Et un soir que je croyais être comme un autre soir où je te voyais ,tu m'annonçais que Rin et toi vous étiez finalement mit ensemble .Je pleurais ,de soulagement et de peine melée .Je continuais ,encore et encore ,à pleurer ,blotti contre toi .Et j'en profitais ,je savais que je ne pourrai plus jamais sentir ta chaleur .Car tu appartenais à un autre désormais .Au bout d'une heure passée enlacés ,tu me demandais ce qui me faisait pleurer comme ça ."Rien ,le soulagement." Quel idiot j'ai été. J'aurais au moins dû t'avouer ce que je ressentais ,saisir ma dernière chance au lieu de la laisser passer ...Et je ne le fis pas .Je partis , en prenant mon manteau ,et en te criant "Heureux pour toi" ,toujours avec mon pauvre sourire de façade .

C'est parce que je n'ai pas saisi cette chance que je t'écris aujourd'hui ,Haru .Je veux te le dire ,ces sentiments me pèsent tellement .Un poids que je porte depuis la primaire .Je sais que je n'ai aucune chance ;tu es heureux avec Rin .Si tu es heureux ,Haru ,alors je le suis aussi . C'est comme ça que je fonctionne ...Je t'aime tellement ,mes sentiments ne peuvent pas être expliqués par des mots ...Et à chaque fois que je te revois ,tu souris .J'ai toujours rêvé de voir un sourire comme celui-là éclaircir ton visage ...Malheureusement j'aurais aimé que ce soit grâce à moi que tu sois heureux .Mais au moins tu l'es .Haru ...Si je dois te dire quelque chose ,c'est que je t'aime et que je t'ai toujours aimé .

Merci pour tout ,Je t'aime .

Makoto .

P.S.: Tous mes voeux de bonnheur pour ton mariage avec Rin .


End file.
